Invidia
by Sassy Terrier
Summary: Astoria, the sly, beautiful, ambitious younger sister of Daphne Greengrass has her sights set on Draco Malfoy. Set two years after Draco's departure from Hogwarts, the two sisters compeat for the rich blonde Slytherin.


Of all the strange things in the wizarding world, beyond the inability to understand muggle contraptions like the internet and electricity, and the absurd clothing choices, is the rare instance in which one finds a person that makes Draco Malfoy look as kindly as the late Professor Dumbledore.

This isn't a joke. This young lady does exist that is so awful and aloof that she dwarfs Draco's lack of compassion the way Hagrid dwarfs the inseparable three. This tale is one of a woman named Astoria, who has frequently been known to continually make her sister and mother cry and made has made her father so angry that he's twice lit the Greengrass Estate on fire.

The Greengrass family, while not entirely pureblood, is most wealthy and owns a great deal of land outside of muggle London on a large roaming estate with plenty of servants and a gaggle of guests and high-society functions at all times of the year. Mr. Theodore Greengrass was a Ravenclaw in his Hogwarts days and his wife, Amelia, was a timid Hufflepuff. Both were fairly handsome and came from wealthy families of their own and when combined at their marriage, their estates almost doubled.

Amelia bore two girls, Daphne and Astoria. Both, to their parents surprise, found themselves in Slytherin upon arriving at Hogwarts. Daphne was tall and slender with sleek blonde hair and green eyes like her father. She was a beautiful child and developed, at her time in school, into a lovely young women—though not without a very clever and resourceful personality. She charmed her teachers and classmates quite easily and made fast friends. While Daphne was never the leader of the back, she often bore the brains of whatever operation her intimate group of friends were scheming.

Astoria was quite unlike her sister. Very petite, what she lacked in size she had in ambition and manipulation. The whole of Hogwarts knew of Daphne's beauty but were completely unprepared for her younger sister. The two were in steady competition the moment Astoria entered the castle, as she was gainfully more beautiful with her dark features and captivating grey eyes. Though half of her sisters size, she knew how to use every part of herself to her advantage. She quickly developed a following of girls—some even older students than she—and held tight to a place of authority in her years in the castle. She was never kind but, unlike so many others, she didn't go out of her way to be rude and uncouth. She saw no reason to waste her time and energy on people that didn't matter to her. She learned almost no one's name and two professors quit during her time. She was sent weekly packages of sweets and dress robes alike from her mother who was so terrified of her daughter that she followed every direction Astoria owled home.

Funnily enough, however, quite possibly the two most influential Slytherins (of the time, of course… for all of his misdoings, let's at least pay homage to Tom Riddle's ability to keep a group in raptures) were quite oblivious of one another during their schooling days. As Astoria was building her following, two years her senior Draco Malfoy had already developed his group of cronies. They coexisted simultaneously in the Slytherin dormitory but went all five years together hardly acknowledging each other.

Daphne—a year older than Draco—knew of him quite well. Much before the "relationship" of Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy was the short lived romance of Daphne Greengrass. He'd immediately been drawn to her beauty and quickly drew her into his arms. They spent most of their evenings tangled in each other's arms. Or rather, Daphne in Draco's as he tended to vie for the position of power. Alas it was a short-lived romance and died before Astoria got her Hogwarts letter.

It wasn't until two years after the fall of the Dark Lord that the two would finally meet. The Greengrass family held a gala event every year at the New Year to celebrate with good friends and even better Fire Whiskey. For years, Daphne had harbored her love for Draco and continued to invite him to the gala, hoping that he would end things with Pansy and fall for her. But each year she received a short rejection from Draco (although usually, unbeknownst to Daphne, the response was actually penned by Pansy) that was filled with assorted rude names and suggestions for ways she could get a new life. Daphne, always the stubborn girl, tried relentlessly and finally he accepted. Draco and Daphne had been out of school for two years and Astoria was partway through her seventh year at Hogwarts when the acceptance letter arrived from Draco.

Daphne spent the three days pending the gala in her room, trying on hundreds of different options before her mirror in hopes of impressing Draco.

"Go with the green," Astoria had perched herself on her sisters bed and was watching Daphne's struggle, helping herself to chocolates from her sister's bedside table. "He was a Slytherin after all."

"Excuse me?" Daphne feigned curiosity and turned to face her sister, "who do you mean?"

Astoria rolled her eyes, her perfect posture never chancing, "don't be so daft, I know it's Draco you're after."

"I'm not after anyone," Daphne snapped, turning back to her wardrobe, "and stop eating my chocolates they were a gift."

Astoria sneered and jumped down from the bed, "well they're not very good. But don't listen to me, wear some horrid pink gown if you'd like," she eyed the magenta gown Daphne was now reaching for, "what do I know."

In her own room, only hours before the event Astoria sat reading near the window reading, unperturbed by the events that would follow. It was the same group of important Ministry people every year and it would never change. She would go down ten minutes late, much to her parent's dismay and awe those in attendance with whatever she wore. She'd stick her nose in the air and speak to as few people as possible, taste the food briefly and then retreat back upstairs to her window seat and reading.

She dressed late, as usual, in a pearly-grey gown. Her mother had almost refused to buy it but gave in before Astoria could send her to tears in front of the sales witch. It clung tightly to her body, her breasts were almost fully exposed and the back of the gown dipping dangerously low; her mother did not approve of such sultry apparel for a 'girl her age'. But Astoria had determined that she was of the appropriate age and her mother knew that the girl would find a way to ruin any other dress, it left her no choice but to buy it for her daughter. She cascaded down the stairs, her dark hair pulled carefully but casually up out of her face by one of the few housemaids that were not afraid of her. At the bottom of the stairs she spotted her sister immediately, standing guard near the front door waiting for Draco's eminent arrival—in the vivid green dress Astoria had suggested.

Astoria did acknowledge that her sister was quite beautiful and she hadn't lied; the gown would send any normal man straight into a naughty dream. But Draco was far from normal. While she was never personally close to Draco, Daphne had told Astoria enough to know that Draco was her equal. There was no one that would compare to her abilities on any level and Astoria had her sights set on marrying him. She knew it would kill her mother to marry a Malfoy but she wasn't worried. Astoria had never been one to believe in love and happiness. Power and money drove her to the core and she would have it with Draco. His family had fallen out of society but money didn't disappear the same way as a reputation. Marrying a Greengrass would put Draco back on the social map and their combined money would be unstoppable.

He entered as she had moved back into the library; from her position she watched Daphne greet him eagerly and take his cloak before escorting him into the main ballroom. To her own surprise, Astoria's heart skipped a quick beat at the sight of him looking quite so dapper in his dress robes and his hair combed to perfection. He was more handsome than she remembered. She let Daphne have several minutes to entertain him while she struggled to maintain manners with two elderly women that had approached her to tell her what a beautiful young lady she had become. After several strained minutes of stiff 'thank yous' she darted away into the kitchen, grabbing a quick glass of the countries fines elderflower wine throwing it down her throat in one swift, unladylike gulp. She moved across the kitchen towards the butler's entrance to the ballroom when she caught a glimpse of Draco as a waiter exited the kitchen. He was politely listening to Daphne talk, letting her hand rest on his arm and the sight of it sent a chill through Astoria. She grabbed another glass of wine and downed it just as quickly before throwing her shoulders back and setting into a careful stroll out into the party.

She walked by her sister and Draco, not saying a word but offering a swift smile at both of them and continuing on towards her parents. She heard Draco whisper to Daphne—as she knew he would—and immediately Daphne called her name.

"Astoria, you remember Draco Malfoy? He was a year younger than me at Hogwarts." Daphne begrudgingly made the introductions and Astoria hesitated.

"Yes, I believe so. It's lovely to see you," she finally said, letting him take her hand and kiss her knuckles—a move that surprised both girls.

"You've grown up quite a bit since I last saw you."

"Thank you," she responded serenely. She caught her sister's glare and smiled at Draco, "I must go speak with my parents, if you'll excuse me," and stepped away. Glancing over her shoulder she caught Daphne's surprised stare and Draco's eyes following her. Daphne quickly took advantage and grabbed Draco's attention again quickly—as much as she was able to—and Astoria maneuvered behind a group of large wizards towards a waiter carrying even more wine. She took a third class, this time determined not to swallow it entirely and made a short trip around the room, avoiding actual conversations but acknowledging everyone that spoke to her.

She retreated finally to the library and took to looking over her father's vast collection of literature—both muggle and wizard. There were a few guests in the library as well, all seeking quieter conversation and one young couple not speaking at all in the darkest corner.

"Astoria!" Daphne hissed, storming into the library minutes later, "why aren't you back upstairs?"

"We're hosting a party, Daphne."

"You never say this long. Go back upstairs," she half-whined through gritted teeth.

Astoria smirked, "why?"

Daphne rolled her eyes, "you know why."

She took a long sip of wine, holding her sisters gaze, "I don't believe I do."

"He'll hardly speak to me now that he's seen you. Please, Astoria. You know I've been trying for years to get him here now GO!" Her sister hissed at her, drawing the attention of the couple in the corner.

Astoria smiled, "sure."

Daphne looked surprised, "that's it? No snide remark? You're not going to make me cry? You're just going to go."

Astoria nodded, "absolutely. Because it's not going to change anything. He'll still be thinking of me even if I'm not in the room," she finished her wine and set the class on the table by the window and walked by her sister, kissing her briefly on the cheek and patting her arm before mounting the stairs. At the top, she glanced back down. She saw a tormented Daphne leaving the library in search of Draco. And she saw Draco at the back of the ballroom, watching her every move on the stairs.


End file.
